


Why Are No Two Clouds the Same?

by teachingpoetrytofish (bamelot89)



Series: Feathers and Blood [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poetry, star!angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamelot89/pseuds/teachingpoetrytofish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <i>Q: Have you ever seen two nebulae exactly the<br/>same?</i><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Why Are No Two Clouds the Same?

**Author's Note:**

> It might sound like I'm just saying screw you, science, but this is actually about the angels. Or at least that was my "authorial intent", but it can be read however.

**nebula** /  _nebyələ_ / n.  
(from Latin: "cloud"; pl.  _nebulae_ or _nebul_ _æ_ )  
a cloud from outer space made of gas and dust  
seen in the night sky as an inexact bright patch or  
as a silhouette against other  
incandescent matter

Nebulas are made of:  
          dust  
          hydrogen  
          helium  
          plasma

Nebulas are formed by:  
          a gravitational attraction  
          of the particles that comprise  
          the interstellar cloud

Says science.  
Science, who likes  
reasons and explanations.

Truth:  
The sky above is far too vast for science  
to ever comprehend.  
All it does is guess,  
it doesn't really  _know_.

Q: What is dark matter?  
Science: I'm not sure,  
          but I have several possible—

Q: When did the universe begin?  
Science: Approximately fifteen billion years ago,  
          according to—

I'm sorry, were you there?  
Do you know someone who was there?

I ask you,  
have you ever seen a seraph with a twin?  
No.

Q: Have you ever seen two nebulae exactly the  
same?  
A: No.


End file.
